Crimson roses
by SaiyanPrince541
Summary: A short romance story featuring two amazing OCs, belonging to 123Rainstar123 (or rainstar-123 on DeviantArt): Vegeta Jr. and Reka Gardenia. Note: This Vegeta Jr. is the son of Vegeta and Bulma and this Goku Jr. is the son of Goku and Chi-Chi. Cover image: deviantartDOTcomSLASHart/DBZ-OC-Vegeta-Junior-572844080
1. The Lovelorn Princeling

_A/N: So here's another Veggie Jr./Reka fic, request for my amazing friend 123Rainstar123, who goes by Rainstar-123 on DeviantArt! I'd strongly recommend checking out her stuff!_

 _This is a short story of a love-struck Saiyan boy, who yearns to capture the heart of his beautiful childhood friend, only to be devastated, upon learning that she belongs with another man. How will Junior cope with his heartbreak and will he and Reka find their way towards one-another?_

 _Keep in mind that this Vegeta Jr. is my friend's OC and not the same as the one from GT. He's Bulma and Vegeta's third child (about a year older than Bra) and while he shares many of his father's attributes (especially in the looks department), he can also be very shy, sensitive and sentimental. All in all, you'll find him really awesome and loveable, so tag along and enjoy the journey! :D_

The Lovelorn Princeling:

"How about you Vegeta?" Asked the supple, rosy-haired Reka Gardenia, pointing towards the two equations, written in green, on the whiteboard. "Can you show us how to solve this problem?"

The flame-haired half-breed scarcely absorbed a word, enraptured by the fruity, floral fragrance that exuded off of the glamorous enchantress, surrounding her in a divine aura of crimson red. Her scarlet hair neatly fell to her bosom, parted in the centre of her hairline, each tress radiating with an entrancing, cadenza richness, like no other. Her azure eyes shone with such depth that he could very well drown in them, but Vegeta didn't mind. She was garbed in the standard school uniform: a white buttoned t-shirt underneath a red blazer that brought out her satiny hair, a maroon tie with white spots imprinted on the front and a deep mauve skirt, that exposed a nice portion of her enticingly long, lissom, porcelain legs. With only a pair of black heels covering her feet, one could see the elegant garnet nail polish that glistened her nicely pedicured toenails, same as her manicured fingernails. She was so perfect in every way, a lustrous gemstone fashioned in the heavens above, her dazzling appearance matched only by her intelligence, wits and spirit.

'Today!' He decided, his will strengthening and heart racing faster and faster. 'Today, I'll ask her!' He'd resolved the same thing every day, for the entire week, but fell short each time.

"Vegeta!"

"Wh-What?" The ensorcelled boy shook his head, to the sniggers of his classmates. One hard glare shut them right up. Everyone knew better than to cross Vegeta Jr. whose reputation for advanced combat preceded him greatly, even more so than that infamous, fiery temper of his. He'd competed twice in the Junior division of the World Martial Arts Tournament and made it all the way to the finals, on both occasions. The first time around he was defeated by his respected rival and best friend, Goku Jr. in a brutal battle that left the two of them broken, battered and bloodied. Five years later, however, he'd narrowly been able to avenge the loss to said rival and won the championship, which he currently held.

"Ugh- were you even listening to me?!" Reka exclaimed peevishly.

"Uh no, s-sorry." The half-Saiyan stammered, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment and blushing slightly.

"Can you solve this?" The redhead articulated slowly through grit teeth, irked at her crazy friend. There was something off about him lately and she couldn't quite place it.

"Yes, x equals four and y equals three." Vegeta answered, after glancing at the simultaneous equations and calculating inwardly for several seconds.

"Umm, that's right." Reka nodded weakly, thrown back. She knew how smart Vegeta could be, but given his chronic absence from school in recent times, his quick response came as a startling surprise. "Can you tell us how you came up with that?"

The young Prince was about to reply, till Reka shook her head and proceeded to hand him the red marker.

"On the board, I mean." She elaborated further.

"O-O-Okay." Vegeta's legs stiffened, stomach tightening a little too much, as his callous hand brushed with hers; so soft, dainty and fragile. He wanted to kiss that hand and those- enticing, cherry lips of hers. His face flushed just thinking about it.

"Vegeta, are you alright?" The red-haired student asked, slightly concerned with his off-behavior. This wasn't at all, like the wild, little, mischief-making scamp she'd known for years. "If you're not feeling well you can-"

"It's fine." He mumbled timidly and made his way to the whiteboard. The demi-Saiyan's hands trembled, his breathing a little ragged from his previous thoughts and unmistakable squiggles in his normally impeccable handwriting.

"Very good." Reka smiled. Vegeta froze, as he realized that she was right behind him, with barely a few inches separating them. Oh God, it was too close. Just being near her made his nerves spiral out of control. How could he possibly muster up the courage to ask her? "Alright, did the rest of you follow?"

Reka scowled as the group of fifteen under her tutelage, gave a few apathetic yawns and grunts. What Vegeta was doing with the rest of these buffoons, was completely beyond her. Seriously, what was so hard about the process of substitution and elimination?! That was baby stuff and what's more, they could use whichever method they preferred, rather than learning both! Reka chose to tutor her fellow ninth graders, who'd failed the last maths exam, so she could acquire some leadership experience, to help facilitate any early career endeavours in the near future. The only reason that idiot Vegeta failed was because he didn't show up and she didn't know why. It irked her! That moron had so much potential and yet he persistently spent his time in the shadows, withdrawn and elusive. She'd voiced her concerns to his little sister, her best friend Bra, but the latter merely brushed it off as a 'phase'. Reka suspected that Bra was hiding something, though she couldn't tell what it was. She didn't press the matter, however.

* * *

History. It was the last class of the week and the most boring, in the eyes of a certain, hotheaded half-breed. When the bell finally rang, Vegeta gathered together what little courage he had and ventured towards the shelter area, where he sensed Reka's miniature Ki signal. She was by herself, thank God. Throngs of students were taking off from every which way, umbrellas shielding them from the downpour of rain. So that explained why the red-haired gem remained behind. It appeared as though she were waiting for someone and from the looks of things, she hadn't an umbrella on her. Luckily, Vegeta remembered his. A golden opportunity lay ahead and he was loath to let it slide.

"Dammit, where is he?!" She hissed. Vegeta surmised that the girl was likely waiting for that stout, middle-aged chauffeur of hers . As soon as the zone was clear, the Saiyan tentatively traipsed his way over and stood next to her.

"Vegeta?" She turned towards him in surprise. "What're you doing here? Why haven't you gone home yet?"

"I was just- uh- speaking with Mrs. Asher." He lied, sheepishly eyeing his feet.

"Oh?" Reka frowned. Mrs. Asher was the head of history, a wizened old crone that moved slower than a tortoise and spoke, as though she were 3 centuries old. Perhaps that explained the delay. "Well- um- you wanna walk me home?"

"Uh- yes, yes, I'll walk you." He gandered at her and pitched up his umbrella, holding it out, so she could come underneath. Rain never bothered him, since he could easily dry it off with a quick flare of his Ki, thus he let most of the flap shelter her and the two strode off quickly.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Vegeta?" The red-haired student asked softly, noticing his ceaseless discomfort, as they neared her house. The rain stopped a short while ago, so he closed up his umbrella. They'd walked in silence, for the most part.

'Ask her, dammit! Ask her, you idiot!' The half-Saiyan berated inwardly and yet he just couldn't do it! His heart was rocketing towards the skies, his frenzied nerves galloping in every direction! Dammit, he was a warrior! The blood of the legendary Saiyan Prince coursed through his veins, so why was he finding a simple task such as this, so freaking difficult?!

"Vegeta?"

"It's nothing." He slurred immediately and proceeded to curse himself inwardly. Damn him for being such a spineless coward!

Reka shook her head and let the matter drop. They finally reached her expansive, two-story abode and the rosy-haired girl turned towards him.

"Thanks for doing this, Vegeta." She offered him an benign smile. "It means a lot."

"Hn." He replied, never one for words. Reka's smile widened and she wound her arms around his neck, gently embracing him. Vegeta's entire figure went rigid, as a rush of blood streamed upwards, virtually transforming his face into a tomato. A surge of liquid fire coiled through his bloodstream. A plug of air was stuck halfway down his trachea, rendering him breathless. Her body was so soft, pleasant and perfect. It melted against his, as though she were an innate part of him and he loved it. Gods, he loved it! Perhaps now would be the time to ask. Before he had the chance, however, Reka cut the companionable silence. "I'm here for you, you know, if you ever wanna talk or anything?" She softly murmured in his ear. He had to bite his bottom lip, to prevent a treacherous shudder from escaping. The alluring lilt of her soothing voice resonated within his heart and mind, it's blissful melody nearly driving him nuts.

Reka planted a prolonged kiss on his cheek, before shifting her head back, only to look at his flushed, almost sickly expression. He looked as though he'd smoked two dozen sticks of weed and it only augmented her concern. She sighed and proceeded to withdraw. As she whirled around, however, Vegeta grabbed her elbow and she whipped her head back, giving him a startled look.

"Wait I- I-"

"What is it?" The girl asked.

"I wanted to-"

Just then, the roar of an engine was heard and a metallic green lamborghini convertible moved towards them, heavy rock music playing inside. The sumptuous, sports vehicle came to a stop, right in front of Reka's house. Inside, was some rich-looking douchebag, with sandy brown skin and a detestable smirk that immediately made the half-Saiyan want to punch his face in. He wore aviator sunglasses, a lilac tank top and khaki pants. He had slicked back, dark hair, gelled nicely, with a thin lock hanging like a hook, from the middle of his hairline, much like Vegeta's own jet black tuft that masked his widow's peak and set him apart from his father.

The gaudy man stepped out of the car, with furrowed brows, as he saw some odd-looking stranger holding Reka, by the elbow.

"Hey babe." He began walking over. Vegeta clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth together, as the pretentious fool came closer.

"Thanks for standing me up, jerk!" Reka hissed.

"Who's this guy?" He ignored the comment, raising a brow and disdainfully appraising the demi-Saiyan, as though he were some sort of circus monkey. Of course, that was only half-true. Vegeta grew uncomfortably taut under the scrutiny of this mysterious jackass and barely resisted the urge to pound him over the head. Who did he think he was?!

"This is my friend, Vegeta." She replied, as though the question were completely idiotic. "You remember, don't you? The Junior Martial Arts Champion of the whole world?" She stretched her arms out wide, as she said those last three words. "I'm sure I mentioned him at least a hundred times."

"Ah, so you're the one." He smiled smugly, moving to stand before him with a challenging stare. "Must say, you don't look like much. After all I've heard about you, I'm kinda disappointed."

The Saiyan was just about to blast him to the other end of the Universe, when Reka shoved him aside.

"Knock it off!" She reproached. "At least he had the courtesy to walk me home, you ass! Honestly, I can't believe you! You're such a jerk, leaving me waiting like that!"

"Hey, I'm sorry, I forgot!" He insisted. "I thought we were gonna head down to the docks, straight from your place."

"It's alright, don't worry about it." She rolled her eyes.

Vegeta watched the exchange, with an ugly sensation brewing in the burrows of his stomach. No, no, goddamn it couldn't be! He didn't want to believe it! Not him! Reka looked at the half-Saiyan, with an oblivious smile.

"Vegeta, this is Dai." She introduced, while Vegeta willed her not to say the rest, with everything he had. "He's my boyfriend."

The moment that last word left her mouth, the flame-haired student's entire world fell apart and turned to ash. No! Why?! Why?! Why?! This wasn't fair! How could a divine jewel like her, fall into the hands of this grubby, inferior, audacious little insect?! After all his plans and efforts to tell her, he'd been too late! He'd been stupid! And now she was completely lost to him, the only girl he shared any strong sense of affection towards, other than his sister and mother.

"I'm sorry about his rude manners." She gave Dai a heated glare. "Sometimes he just forgets himself, that's all."

"Whatever, can we go now?" The impudent man asked, voice laced with impatience.

"Seriously, what's the rush?"

"Nothing, I just wanna get there as soon as possible."

"Fine, fine." She turned towards Vegeta again, to say her goodbyes, only to find that he wasn't there. He always had a terrible habit of disappearing out of the blue and it vexed her! "Dammit!"

"Wh-Where'd that guy g-go?!" Dai asked frantically, looking around everywhere, as he too noticed, that Vegeta wasn't there any longer. People didn't just vanish into thin air like that! It was unnatural!

"He left." Reka pressed her fingers against her eyes. "Forget about it. I'll go get dressed and pack my stuff. Then we'll go."

Dai nodded slowly, mouth agape. He heard Mr. Satan persistently talk about some "disappearing trick" and surmised that, being a World Martial Arts Champion, this Vegeta weirdo must've mastered said trick. And so, brushing aside his worries, he and his girl took off, once ready. He was eager to make the very best of their first weekend together, swimming, sailing and hopefully, a little something extra, if he played his cards right. Then again, she was fifteen and technically considered underage, at least, until her next birthday. He was a year older and of legal age, so perhaps it'd be best to wait it out, lest he risk the possibility of serving an unwarranted jail sentence for statutory rape. Besides, they'd only been together for a day. It was too soon to engage in that sort of behaviour. Slick as he was, even he had a certain standard to maintain.

* * *

"Hey Vegeta, please don't be sad." Bra soothed, rubbing her miserable brother's back up and down, as he sat down upon his bed, his flaming head, huddled within his sinewy arms and knees. His face was downcast, as heartbreak pervaded through him, more agonizing and distressing than any pains or injuries he'd ever experienced before. "This stuff happens all the time. I'm sorry."

Only his monumental pride kept him from shedding tears over this devastating new discovery, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He'd confided his feelings for the rosy-haired jewel to Bra and only Bra, after his little sister noticed the way he kept dreamily eyeing Reka as of recent. He thought he'd been careful enough to avoid attention, but it appeared his sister was more astute than most. She hounded him thereafter, until finally getting him to divulge the truth. Nonetheless, he'd made her swear not to tell anyone, especially Reka and though tempted otherwise, she kept her word. He soon came to her for advice, asking how best to approach his dream girl, yet no matter the wisdom of Bra's counsel, he just couldn't follow through with it. She suggested that he let her handle it. Reka was her best friend, after all and surely, she could play matchmaker and weave those two knuckleheads together. Vegeta, however, was too arrogant and stubborn. He equated that to letting someone else fight his battles for him, a cowardly move that he wanted no part of. This was something he was determined to achieve, all by himself, just like that championship belt he'd seized from Uncle Kakarot's youngest. He and his father were the only ones who called Goku by his Saiyan name, though Junior respectfully added the title "Uncle" before it, due to the generational gap.

"That guy's nothing but a weasel!" Vegeta seethed, position unmoving. "He doesn't deserve her! I should've just killed him on the spot!"

"Hey, come on, just relax." She shook his shoulder a little. "You know that wouldn't get you anywhere."

"But it would feel so good." He chuckled evilly, deluged with wicked glee, as he imagined getting that abhorrent scumbag's blood on his hands. Bra shuddered at the deranged tone of his gruff voice. Sometimes Vegeta could act like such a crazed, bipolar crackpot, but she didn't let it get to her.

"And what would Reka think of you then?"

The flame-haired teen's heart submerged even further, at the mention of the dazzling beauty that he'd foolishly allowed to slip between his fingers. Who was he kidding? She was never his. But, maybe if he'd acted earlier, that could've been different. Pangs of sorrow crushed his spirit, from the inside. He placed a hand over his eyes.

"I should've told her." He said grievously, gravelly tone plagued with heart-wrenching remorse. "It's all my fault. I'm a coward."

"Hey, don't say that." Bra girded her slim arms around his neck, embracing him from the side. "You didn't see this coming. Its not your fault. And you're no coward. You're the bravest person I know."

Vegeta's lips quivered a little, as tears threatened to spill. He hated being so soft and weak. It wasn't like him at all! What would his father think, if he saw him now, pining over some girl?! But Reka was no mere girl. She was something special, a benevolent goddess. While everyone else feared and reviled him, frequently calling him a 'freak' behind his back, she'd always been his friend, even when he could be a handful, as he was in his younger years. They had their fair share of fights, but they'd always been closely knit. She, Bra and himself were dubbed the "troublemaking trio" back in elementary school, often engaging in pranks and other forms of destructive, antisocial behavior. Of course, they'd eventually sobered up and though Reka and Bra were still as close as ever, Vegeta had become more reclusive over the years and spent a lot of time alone, training and meditating. Nonetheless, she was still a great friend and over the last few months, he'd developed odd feelings for her that he couldn't quite understand. During the day, images of her beautiful face and body would consume his every thought and at nighttime, he would dream about holding her, kissing her and making love to her, with everything he had. But now he knew that wouldn't come to fruition. Her embrace and that kiss made it all the worse. He couldn't bear the thought of her kissing or loving any man, other than himself. It stung him deeply, leaving a gaping wound in his heart that nothing could possibly heal. It hurt, oh God, it hurt so bad! He trembled and hesitantly wrapped his strapping arms around Bra's waist, needing some form of solace. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and couldn't help it, as a wretched tear escaped, followed by another and then another.

Bra's chest tightened. She hated seeing Vegeta this way. He never cried. He was the strongest, most hardheaded dimwit she knew, well- aside from their father. For him to show such vulnerability around anyone, even herself, was absolutely mind-boggling. It grieved her to see him like this, but then, even the most stoic warriors had to have a tender spot, somewhere in their hearts. He must've felt much deeper about this than she'd thought and so she tightened her hold around him, intent on providing him whatever comfort she could.

"It's alright, Vegeta." Bra cooed, stroking his dark hair. "You can let it all out."

More tears left the deep, ebony eyes of the lovelorn Princeling, until he was sobbing against Bra's lithe neck, venting out all his regrets and sorrows. Though his younger sister, she felt like a mother consoling her child, as Vegeta continued clinging to her, as if she were his last grip on reality.

"Pathetic." Vegeta sniffled, completely disgusted with himself for his pitiful behavior. "A Saiyan warrior crying like some snivelling baby."

"I don't mind." Bra murmured solemnly, running her fingers along his feathery mane. "You can cry in front of me. I won't think any less of you. You're still my big brother and I'll always love you."

Vegeta's heart melted and he let go of everything, without any reservations. He would never show this side of himself to anyone other than her.

 _A/N: Hurts doesn't it? :(_

 _Review and let me know your thoughts, my dears! :D_


	2. Conflict within

Conflict within:

Half a year plodded by, since Reka and Dai began dating. Tenth grade had to have been the most boring, lacklustre year of school, thus far. In truth, it wasn't all that different from ninth grade, minus the presence of a certain flame-haired boy, who'd evidently been avoiding everyone, even herself and from what Bra told her, he was spending most of his time, training like a madman and taking off to God knows where. Just what was going on inside that head of his? If only she knew.

"Hello, Earth to Reka." Said Dai, who was standing beside her. They were currently in an amusement park and after sitting through all the rides at least once, they decided to enjoy the scenery for a while, before calling it a day.

"What?" Reka was jolted out of her thoughts. "What is it?"

"Gosh, you're more out of it than ever." Dai raised an amused brow. He was rarely ever seen without a pair of sunglasses in public, always determined to preserve that colorful, flashy persona of his. Part of Reka was turned off by his excessive charm and charisma, but another part found it deeply enthralling. The girls loved Dai. One sexy smirk would instantly drive them nuts and his smooth, streamlined, fruity voice, was to die for. It irked Reka deeply, whenever he'd flaunt in front of the occasional hoochie, though he insisted that it was just harmless entertainment. "So what's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about Vegeta." She confessed, earning her a peevish frown from her boyfriend, to which she sighed. "Now come on, don't give me that look. He's my friend and I'm just worried about him. He's been acting really weird and-"

"Who cares?" Dai shrugged it off. "That guy's nothing but a freak, anyway. If he wasn't lucky enough to be born into the world's richest family, he'd probably be some lowlife criminal, by now."

"You don't know anything about him!" Reka shot back with a glare. "I've known him for years. Sure, he can be a little rough on the surface, but deep down he's one of the gentlest souls I've met!"

The garish man laughed hard, at that ludicrous assertion.

"He is!" The redhead insisted.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Dai waved aside the matter, drawing closer to his girl and pulling her flush against him. "Forget about that loser. What say we get outta here?" He smirked suggestively.

"Get out and do what?" Reka asked, pushing him back, slightly. He was being far too intrusive for her taste and frankly, she was infuriated at him for constantly deriding her friend.

"Well, you know- um- don't you think it's time we took things a step further in our relationship?"

"No!" She shook her head resolutely.

"Hey come on, you're sixteen now, so it's-"

"I said no!" Reka narrowed her eyes, emphatically. "I told you, not until I'm good and ready, so drop it."

"But we've been dating for so long, why not?" He folded his arms, in annoyance.

"Look, if this is gonna work out between us, it has to be on my terms." She stiffly asserted. "You can't pressure me into doing something I don't wanna do. That's not how things go. If you can't accept that then I think its best we both go our own ways."

Dai looked at her long and hard, before releasing a sigh of surrender.

"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry babe."

"It's alright." Reka placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a quick peck on the lips, still angry, but satisfied at his reply.

"Of course it is." Dai grinned and pulled her towards him, smashing his lips to hers, as she gave an astonished squeal and suddenly forgot why she was mad at him, altogether. She quickly melted into the kiss and felt her heart spike. God, he such was a master at this. A loud harrumph made them jump and split apart, only to see a rotund staff woman giving them a deep, scornful glower.

"Do you mind?!" She placed her hands on her wide hips. "There're kids here, you know?!"

"Oh, uh- sorry." Reka scratched the back of her head sheepishly, before looking at Dai. "Drop me home then?"

"Sure."

She gave him one last kiss, purposefully prolonging it, just to annoy that rude, encroaching lady, before they took off.

* * *

The younger Vegeta felt his power level rise swiftly, after each arduous session with his juggernaut of a father. The elder knew what was bothering his look-alike, with a simple feel of his Ki. Apart from a select few, highly adept fighters on the planet, most martial-artists were oblivious to the fact that one's Ki reflected their mood. Since the senior Vegeta had experienced something similar to Junior, back when that scar-faced weakling was dating Bulma, he could tell what 'jealous' Ki felt like, so to speak. Of course, his jealousy was trivial by comparison, due to the fact that he didn't particularly care for Bulma, at the time. Whoever the whelp was pining over, must have meant a lot to him. Like the asshole he was, though, the pure-blooded Saiyan found it all extremely amusing, but purposefully played ignorant, not wanting to be involved in any pointless teenage love drama or other.

POW!

An elbow right to the gut sent Junior tumbling to the floor of the gravity chamber, sprawled out and back to his base form.

"Well, you took a little longer to go down, this time around." Senior remarked, smirking arrogantly, as he powered down from Super Saiyan. "I suppose you're not quite as pathetic as before."

"Don't you- patronize me!" Junior seethed between a deep breath, getting on all fours and grimacing at his father.

"You know, you're making the same mistake I did back when I was training with Whis." The elder Vegeta stated, touching down and standing over the boy. "You're over-thinking, that's your problem. That's what made you lose to Kakarot's brat, the first time around. You need to relax and your movement needs to be more fluid. Let it come naturally. That way you'll be able to focus your energy much better and prevent it from leaking out, as you battle your opponent."

"Tch, easier said than done!" The adolescent muttered.

"Try again." Senior ordered.

And so the days passed on and soon the young half-Saiyan felt that he'd sufficiently gotten Reka out of his system, though he could occasionally feel her niggling at the back of his mind, like a pinprick. He knew this whole thing was his fault, yet he was mad at the girl of his dreams, for pursuing that reprehensible scoundrel and worse, for making him so weak. He'd even cried over her, for God's sake! It infuriated him to no end! He would still frequently find himself regretting that he didn't make his move, when he had the chance, but always brushed it aside and vehemently maintained that it was all for the best. It made him realize that attachments were an encumbrance to what really counted: strength. He decided that he wouldn't allow himself to get attached to anyone outside of his own family and perhaps a select few friends. Family was all that truly mattered and he owed his strength to them.

* * *

A month passed. It was Bra's fifteenth. All her closest family and friends were invited. Of course, her flame-headed brother was resolved not to attend, saying that he didn't want to be anywhere near Reka's presumptuous, narrow-minded, scumbag of a boyfriend. As sullen and irritable as Vegeta was, he'd been principled in the ways of the turtle school and so he didn't believe in shedding the blood of innocents. No matter how much he hated that disgusting, gaudy male, he still counted as innocent and so he didn't want to risk the chance of violating the principles that had been reinforced into him, since boyhood. Bra, however, refused to have any of it and continued to press him and press him, until he finally caved in. And so, the half-Saiyan begrudgingly went along for the potentially perilous ride, garbing a black pair of track pants, with two long white stripes that ran from top to bottom on either side. An indigo tank top hugged his strapping torso, revealing the rippling muscles in his chiseled arms. A casual pair of white and grey running sneakers, completed the set.

So far, the day was going reasonably well. Grandma really stepped up her culinary game, preparing some of the best dishes Vegeta had had to date. And even better, Chi-Chi had brought in some delicious treats of her own. The raven-haired grandmother had been really kind towards him, as of recent, treating him as if he were her very own. He felt a good, motherly vibe from her and decided that he enjoyed her company. It never failed to cheer him up.

Ever since his hopes of winning over Reka had been torn to ribbons, he'd been taking to Mount Paozu quite often, just to blow off steam and to test his power against that of his rival. He'd come to learn that he wasn't the only one getting stronger. With every step he moved forward, the other Junior moved with him. When they'd fought in the last tournament, each demi-Saiyan was fatigued well beyond his limitations and only managed to stand, through will power alone. After a final clash of waves, both opponents were flung backwards, but as fate would have it, Goku landed out of bounds a mere second before Vegeta did and had therefore lost the match and the championship belt, with it. The goofball, however, didn't mind and remained as ebullient as ever. He even went over to Vegeta, like a true sportsman and told him that he was the better man that day.

"So you said you were working on a new technique." Goku said, as loquacious as always. "How's that coming along?"

"Fine." Vegeta shrugged.

"You gotta show me sometime."

"Maybe."

Just then Gohan and family came in, dressed as formally as ever, heartily greeting everyone they passed. Both Juniors were told stories of the colossal power that Gohan once possessed. On two occasions, he was the most powerful warrior in the entire Universe, excluding the gods of course, which they didn't know of, at the time. Yet, when all was said and done, he'd opted for a life of peace, deciding to let others do the heavy lifting. The Juniors had a very different approach. They were resolved to surpass the insurmountable strength of their fathers, one day. At present, though Gohan superseded them by far, in terms of raw strength, the young ones reckoned that together, they could take him down. They'd yet to test that claim, however.

"Hey you two!" Videl rounded on the boys, arms akimbo and lips quirked up in a smirk. "Still up to no good?"

She'd developed a soft spot for the wayward pair over the years. While most others reproached them for their roguish schemes and stunts, Videl found them as hilarious as ever, especially when her bookworm of a husband was on the receiving end. One time, they'd stolen some of Pan's TMNT stamps as well as a pastry bag and had managed to catch Gohan, while he was asleep. Videl laughed non-stop for at least an hour, after waking up and seeing the thin buttercream, that perfectly outlined a multitude of little ninja turtles, nicely arranged all over his face. She did feel a little guilty for doing so, but couldn't quite help herself. What's more, when Gohan demanded that they explain themselves, Vegeta defiantly asserted that it was his fault for being unaware of his surroundings, pointing out that if he'd properly trained all these years, he'd have a much greater sense of focus and would've been able to thwart, such a simple prank. His bold candor only heightened Videl's mirth. Eventually, Gohan realized that there was nothing he could do to set them straight and so, ended up calling his mother.

Vegeta learned that his rebellious demeanor wasn't nearly as effective on Chi-Chi, as it was on Gohan. The raven-haired woman dragged him and his accomplice out of the house by their ears, before they finally gave her a false promise to leave her poor, little Gohan alone. That memory, alongside several others, still made Videl giggle, from time-to-time. Sometimes she felt like a bad wife for reveling in Gohan's misery, but it couldn't be helped. It was too damn funny! His unparalleled gentleness and kindheartedness were among the many things that drew her to him in the first place, but it also made him the ideal target for the two rapscallions.

"You know me." Goku grinned, scratching the back of his head, to which Videl smiled. He completely reminded her of the older Goku, though far more mischievous, due to his rival's influence, no doubt.

"Hmph." The other demi-Saiyan sulkily pointed his nose upwards. Gods, he was literally a mini-Vegeta, Videl thought. While most others would find the gesture rude or disrespectful, it only made him all the more endearing, in her eyes.

"It's so good to see you again!" She virtually bubbled, abruptly crushing the dumbfounded duo in a tight embrace. "Gosh, you kids have grown up so much! How long's it been? A year?"

Flushing red with mortification, the flame-haired half-breed tried to escape, but found himself powerless against her steadfast clutch. It irked him that Videl still treated him like a child! He was sixteen, dammit!

"I think so." Goku mumbled timidly.

"Well, you ought to come by more often, both of you." Videl playfully chided, kissing her brother-in-law's cheek and then Vegeta's, much to their respective embarrassment. "Don't be strangers, okay?"

"Okay."

Vegeta simply grunted his assent, inwardly begging her to let go, so he could save whatever face he had left.

The day went on, as normal. When Reka and Dai dropped in together, Vegeta did his best to cast his gaze aside, especially after he'd risked a gander, only to see them kissing. It made his stomach churn and only heightened his desire to spill a few litres of crimson. Another few minutes passed by.

"Hey Bra, happy birthday girl." Dai approached the blue-haired teen in that typical, all-too-familiar fashion of his, after Reka had struck up a conversation with Bulma. "Still as dashing as ever, I see." He smirked suggestively, not knowing that her flame-haired brother was nearby, watching his every move with mounting ire. If there was one thing he'd never tolerate, it was someone having the gall to accost his little sister. Just as he was about to shove him aside, however, Bra's reply stopped him and lit a proud smirk on his face. It seemed that he wasn't the only one that abhorred the dirty, worthless man.

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you go squawk somewhere else?!" She glared, completely put off. Dai was just as attractive as any, but the demi-Saiyan girl always saw him as a stuck-up, self-important, pigheaded snot, who didn't know when to quit. "Seriously, I don't know why Reka puts up with your crap! You're such a jerk!"

"Come on, I don't mean anything by it." He pouted, before smirking once again and rapaciously eyeing her up and down. "I'm just saying you've got a really nice frame, especially for someone your age and-"

He was suddenly cut off, eyes bulging outwards, as a strong hand clenched around his throat, constricting his airways. He squirmed within the merciless, unrelenting grip.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Vegeta Jr. roared, seeing nothing but red. All eyes were on him immediately.

"Vegeta, stop!" Bra implored, heart racing, as she futilely tried to pry his hand off.

"What's going on?!" Reka rushed over immediately. "Vegeta, let him go! You're gonna kill him!" She yelled hysterically, trying to tug his arm away, in absolute vain. Goku Jr. soon came along though and was able to stop his rival from ending the miserable human's life.

"Are you alright?" Reka asked, placing a hand on Dai's shoulder, as the latter retreated several steps back in a fit of coughs.

"I'm fine!" He hissed peevishly, shrugging away her hand and then staring at Vegeta, in raw terror and disgust. "What the hell's wrong with you, man?! Are you crazy?! You almost killed me!"

It was only the younger Goku that prevented Vegeta from lunging straight at the deplorable knave and finishing what he started. Reka gave her boyfriend a hard, knowing look.

"What the hell did you do?!" She demanded.

"What did I do?!" He exclaimed, with a look of disbelief and fury. "What do you mean, what did I do?!"

"I'm not stupid! Vegeta wouldn't have attacked you for no reason!" She adamantly asserted, folding her arms. The flame-haired half-Saiyan, felt his anger ebb away, as Reka spoke in his defense. He was utterly astonished, to say the least. He'd almost throttled her boyfriend to death and yet here she was, taking his side! In a way, he found it oddly pleasing. "I know you provoked him!"

"I didn't do anything to him!" He shot back. It was technically true, after all.

"Don't bullshit me!"

"Why're you turning this around on me for?!" He growled, rage boiling within him. It didn't take a genius to know that he was the victim here and yet his own girlfriend was siding with that- that sick, pile of monstrosity! It made him feel utterly betrayed!

"How about you answer the question?!" She fired back, folding her arms.

"You know what?!" He seethed, through grit teeth. "If you're gonna defend that freak for attempting to murder your boyfriend, then maybe you can just find your own way home! Actually scratch that, why don't you just stay here and hop into bed with him?! It's probably what you want, anyway, since you can't seem to get him out of your head!"

The moment she heard that, Bulma's maternal instincts kicked in and she began stomping over, intent on kicking that rude, young man off her property, for having the nerve to insult her boy! Of course, she didn't make it a few steps before Reka stole her shine, delivering a hard slap, right across Dai's face that rung across the backyard. Everyone went silent after that and Dai sent her a hurtful glare, before rushing out of the premises, without another word. He couldn't believe what lengths she'd go through, to defend that dreadful, little chump, after what he'd tried to do! And to top it all off, she'd struck him, rather than her beloved Vegetable! It hurt him more than he could imagine! Yes, perhaps he'd been a little too upfront with Bra, but it was all harmless fun, nothing more! He did it with everyone! It's just who he was! Deciding that he'd had enough of Reka's impudence and repeated unwillingness to share herself with him, he called up a friend who was more than ready to give him what she wouldn't!

Vegeta inwardly smirked as he saw her put that dirty, insolent slag in his place, though he didn't let it show on the outside. Reka, however, stood still, not exactly sure what to make of everything. She knew both Vegeta and Dai well enough to deduce that the latter had most certainly pushed her friend, too far. While Vegeta's response was beyond questionable, it didn't change the fact that, as a guest in Vegeta's house, Dai had no right to do- well- whatever he did! Wait, what did he do?

"Hey, you okay?" Bra asked, grabbing the redhead around the shoulders, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry." She replied, before catching Vegeta's eyes. Staring at one-another for just a few seconds, the half-Saiyan instantly whirled around to hide his blush. His ex-dream girl was dressed in a relatively modest manner, yet he'd unintentionally envisioned her without her clothes on, the moment their eyes met. She wore a seafoam green, scalloped, halter neck top and a set of sky blue, lycra stretch-pants that tightly hugged the well-defined curves below her belt-line, with a pair of navy blue joggers below. Curses! He thought he'd overcome this stupid weakness, yet abstaining from his desires for all these months, had only made them spiral out of control! Was there no damned way out of this?! "Hey Vegeta, can we talk somewhere?!" She crabbily approached the hotheaded fighter with narrowed, blue eyes. Junior was just about ready to jump across the planet, but was unable do so in time, as Reka took hold of his hand and guided him indoors. She was practically maneuvering him at will and he couldn't do a thing about it! Everything he'd told himself over the last half-year suddenly began to evaporate, with each second that her delicate hand, blanketed his own.

When he finally sat upon the empty, living room sofa, Reka perched herself next to him, looking him squarely in the eyes, her limitless, azure pools gleaming with incense. Frankly, she was ticked off about that little display in the backyard that everyone had to witness!

"Vegeta, can you please tell me what made you go all berserk on my boyfriend?!" She demanded. The Saiyan grimaced and turned his gaze away from hers.

"He disrespected my sister!" The Princeling growled, clenching his fists tightly, as a fresh surge of apoplectic outrage threatened to overwhelm him. It was bad enough that that filthy fucker took his dream girl away from him, but surveying his sister in that blatantly lascivious manner of his, as though she were some sizeable stack of meat, was something he'd never tolerate, ever!

"O-Oh, I see." Reka nodded, in understanding. So that was it! She knew that anyone who crossed Bra asked for death, at the hands of her severely overprotective brother. It was something she strongly admired about Vegeta. "I- I'm really sorry about that."

"You didn't do anything." The demi-Saiyan's expression suddenly softened, as he turned his gaze back to hers. He didn't want her apologizing for that salacious, chauvinistic pig, when it obviously wasn't her fault!

"True, but if I'd known he'd be such an asshole, I'd never have brought him here in the first place!" She scowled, folding her arms. "Sometimes, I just can't stand him!"

'Maybe you should jilt his sorry ass.' Vegeta thought, but didn't say out loud, instead staring curiously at her. What was she doing with that ostentatious loser anyway?! She was leagues above him, in every freaking way! She was incredibly intelligent, beautiful and kindhearted- so beautiful, like an angel from the- what the fuck?! Why these sudden lurid thoughts?! Hadn't he been working towards grinding his affections into the dirt, all this time?! Then why were they just rushing back in out of nowhere, bombarding him from every direction?!

"Vegeta?" Reka's serene voice burst him, from his conflicting thoughts.

"Wh-What?" He asked dumbly, shaking the stupor out of his muddled mind. "What is it?"

Reka chose to ignore his temporary lapse.

"Listen, I just wanna say that I understand why you attacked Dai, but when I saw that spark of murder in your eyes, I hardly recognized you." She stated, deep sapphire pools glistening with concern. "You really were gonna kill him." It wasn't a question.

"He deserved it!" The half-Saiyan replied brusquely.

"You know that's not true." She ardently rejoined, taking ahold of his hand, yet again. Vegeta's eyes widened, as he felt blazes of red-hot electricity coil through his veins, heart rate almost doubling. He could barely feel his legs. "Look, I'm not blaming you. It's his fault. I'm just saying you're a lot better than that."

"Tch, that's bullshit!" He answered curtly. How could she still be defending him?! He'd nearly killed that piece of trash, boyfriend of hers and felt no regrets, whatsoever! Why she always insisted that he was 'good' was completely beyond him, especially since most of his peers shunned him, as though he were some sort of stray pit bull that would devour anyone near him! In truth, he couldn't entirely blame them, since he had built that reputation for himself, what with his short temper and quick outbursts. Yet, Reka befriended him and helped placate his anger, over the years. Alongside her exquisite beauty, her kindness had captivated him and now, he found himself completely ensorcelled, as her enchanting, oceanic eyes bore into his, piercing right through his darkened soul.

"It's not!" She pressed, unwilling to capitulate. "I know you. You're not a bad person Vegeta. Whatever you're going through right now, you'll get past it, but don't let it consume you and make you do something terrible that you'll regret later on." His heart practically jumped in his throat, when she interlaced her svelte fingers with his, making his knees tremble, as waves of blue fire, licked the insides of his chest, slowly melting them. He wanted to bolt, but he just couldn't! It was as though she was pulling him towards her like a magnet of some sort and yet he couldn't will himself to go all the way! Dammit, what was she doing to him?! "I don't like seeing you that way. It's not who you are. I don't care what anyone else says, you're a good person, okay?"

Vegeta nodded weakly, completely unable to deny her fanciful convictions. She smiled benignly and wound her arms around his neck, in a gentle embrace, which only raged the fires that were burning within him, as his eyes bulged and sinewy figure, froze.

"And don't be avoiding me either." She softly murmured in his ear. The half-breed nearly felt his soul depart from its sturdy, olive-hued vessel. "I told you before that I'm here for you." Reka planted a lingering kiss on his cheek, whereby he had to bite his lower lip to rein in the deep shudder that almost escaped. "Whatever you need, just ask me, alright?" The red-haired beauty offered warm-heartedly and kissed him again.

'I need you!' His mind screamed in response and at that moment, he realized just how deeply he felt for her. There was nothing he could ever do, to change that. Even a dozen lifetimes of training and meditation would easily be overpowered by a single, benevolent kiss from his angel! Then maybe now was the time to capitalize! But, what if she didn't want him?! The idea of her refusing him, cut through his heart, like a finely honed dagger! He couldn't stand it! What was he supposed to do?! He couldn't ask her, because of his own fears, misgivings and insecurities. Should he just wait for her then? Maybe she'd come to him, but how likely was that? Damn it all! Curse his cowardice!

"Anyway, we should get back to the party." She pulled back and placed her hand on his cheek. Gods, he loved her touch. It was exhilarating to the core. He nuzzled against her palm, causing Reka's smile to grow. "We good?"

"Hn."

The red-haired girl drew closer and Vegeta went rigid as her lips came closer to his. Was she going to kiss him?! No, it was too much! His heart was completely out of control! Just as he was about to give in and shut his eyes, however, her soft lips reached his forehead instead. As amazing as it felt, though, he cursed his luck! Dammit, maybe he should've acted just then! So many opportunities and he was carelessly tossing each of them aside!

"Good, then let's go." She grinned and they returned to the fun-zone, hand-in-hand. Vegeta cavorted from the inside. Every moment with her, made him feel like he was in the centre of heaven's expansive warmth.

"Hey Vegeta, what's with the lipstick?" Goaded the slightly taller and one-hour younger, Junior, upon noticing the glossy fuchsia lip prints, on his cheek and forehead.

"Shut up!" The mortified Princeling replied indignantly, rubbing the marked zones, whereby his rival laughed, much to his annoyance.

 _A/N: So things appear better for the Junior Vegetable, but how will it go from here? Is Dai out of the picture yet, or not? Find out next time!_


	3. Love trilemma

_A/N: I had soooo much fun with this chapter! An amazing bundle of drama, heartbreak, passion and emotion right here! I hope y'all enjoy! :D_

Love trilemma:

"Yes, yes, yes." The promiscuous blonde squealed as Dai continued pounding away. While he had loads of coital experience, the young man had refrained from the act, ever since he'd begun dating Reka. For all his flaws and shortcomings, he did have at least some sense of integrity, yet he ceased to care, the moment his girlfriend had sided with that flame-haired freak over himself. It enraged him like nothing else and he felt that he was justified in venting his pent-up frustrations on something- or rather, someone. Truthfully, he would prefer if it were Reka, screaming beneath him right now. Some angry sex would definitely solve their little dilemma or at least provide a good distraction, but she repeatedly refused to cross that threshold.

Climax hit them both simultaneously and the flashy youth collapsed upon his sluttish friend, breathing deeply in a bid to gather some air. It'd been a while since he did this and it took a lot out of him, but boy, did it feel good- at least for the first five minutes, following their joint release. After that, guilt and shame began to take root, deep inside. His mind maintained that it was Reka's own fault for her audacious behavior, yet his heart wouldn't listen. He'd betrayed her. As he realized what he'd done, remorse and self-abasement coursed through his well-built figure. He stood up and began donning his clothes.

"Hey, where're you going?" The girl asked.

"We're done here!" He growled back.

"But-"

"I said we're done!" He flashed her a dirty look, but it didn't have the intended effect.

"Look, why don't we cut through the bullshit?" She frowned. "In case you haven't figured it out, I don't care about petty attachments, feelings or any of that rubbish. All I care about is you." She smiled seductively, batting her pretty eyelashes. "For a long time, I've been wondering what it feels like to have you inside me and after this sizzling little bout, I can't say I'm disappointed."

"Shut up!" He snarled, raising a fist. "This was a one-time thing, you understand?!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Dai." She chuckled, completely unfazed. "You can feel guilty all you want, but fact is that you're no lover. You're a player. That's why you'll never be satisfied with that little, red-haired angel of yours. Salt and sugar don't mix well, baby."

"I said shut-up, _whore_!"

"Hahahaha, call me what you want, just don't be a hypocrite about it, _man-whore_." She riposted, stressing on the insult. "Reka will never be enough for you and that's why you'll keep crawling back to me, if not some other bitch. You know it's true. Deep inside, you know it."

"Fuck you!"

"Anytime, honey." She winked. Dai shot her a glare, before fleeing her apartment, once he was done dressing up. He couldn't believe he'd betrayed someone as sweet, innocent and virtuous as Reka, over trash like that. She didn't deserve that at all. Part of him wanted to fess up his crime, but the other part sought to hide it. If Reka discovered the truth, he'd certainly receive the worst jilt of his life. 'I won't turn my back on her again.' He vowed to himself. Okay, he'd wronged her this time, but no one had to know and it certainly wouldn't be happening again, especially not with that slut, Candy. He knew of her sordid reputation, but hadn't a clue that it was this bad. She'd literally used him just for sex, but then- he'd done the exact same thing. Any normal girl would've been deeply upset with him, but not her. It was messed up! That's not the sort of person he wanted to be!

After heading home, the handsome teen took a power nap, before dialling the number of his girlfriend.

"H-Hey, Reka?"

"What?!" She growled back, irked at him for the blatant disrespect he'd exhibited on Bra's birthday. Dai winced. Gods, even over the phone, Reka was scarier than all seven hells.

"I- I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?!" She peevishly fired back. "Checking out my best friend in her own home, during her birthday and then insulting her brother, not to mention, myself?! Seriously, can you not control your fucking hormones for just a few hours! You're such an asshole!"

"Okay, okay, I was wrong, I'm sorry." He capitulated, in a submissive voice. "I swear it won't happen again."

Reka's entire demeanor turned upside down, at his abject tone. 'He must really feel bad.' She thought to herself. However, she wouldn't give in, quite so easily. Steeling herself again, Reka kept her voice firm.

"Yeah, well it better not!"

"It won't." He promised and after an uncomfortable pause, continued. "So- um- are we good?"

"I don't know, you tell me!"

"Uh- well, y-yeah." He stammered, heart lurching as he recalled his little affair, hoping to God that he wouldn't let it slip. "We- we're good."

"Good, then." The red-haired genius smirked. At times like this, he was like putty in her hands. She loved that.

"Pick you up after school tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, babe." He smiled, sighing in relief. "Love you lots."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"See ya."

Reka hung up and sat transfixed for a moment, before squeeing like a little girl who'd held hands with her crush, for the very first time. She couldn't believe this worked out so well. She was almost certain she'd have to kick Dai's sorry ass off the kerb and it pained her to have to do it, because she genuinely did like him, despite his shortcomings. The red-haired beauty would never have anticipated that he'd apologize and confess the error of his ways. She really admired him for it and was elated as hell that the two of them could go on, basking in the joy of their bouncy relationship.

Over two years passed by. For Reka and Dai, it was a very intermittent period, to say the least. Vegeta Jr. often considered wooing his dream girl, whenever she and Dai decided to take a break. Unfortunately, every time he acquired the courage to pursue her, he was too late and the pair were back in each other's arms. It vexed him. How could she keep running back towards an abhorrent, superficial halfwit, like that?

XXXX

"You know, I had a great time tonight Dai." Reka enthused, as the duo strolled along the river bank, hand-in-hand. "That was one of the best restaurants, I've been to in quite a while. The food, the music, the performances and everything else, were just stellar."

"Well, I'm glad." Her boyfriend smiled widely. He looked more breathtaking than ever in that new tuxedo, his jet black hair, combed and waxed neatly. Dai sifted through his pocket for something, frowning as he searched harder, but couldn't seem to find what he was looking for.

"What's wrong?"

"I- I can't find my wallet." His face scrunched up, a look of worry crossing it.

"You can't?"

"No, I can't." He knelt down and began scanning the grassy ground below his feet.

"Are you sure you didn't leave it behind?" Asked the redhead.

"No I- wait a minute, I think I've got it." He sighed in relief and whirled around, holding out a tiny black, ring box. Reka gasped and covered her face with her hands, as he opened it and positioned himself on one knee, looking up into her widened, incredulous eyes. Before her was a three-stone, platinum bound, diamond engagement ring.

"Reka Gardenia, will you marry me?" Dai asked in a steady, impassioned voice.

Reka's breathing quickened, heart rate spiking. After being rooted to the spot for a good half-minute, she cupped his face inside her hands and nodded.

"Yes." She said solemnly, gushing and laughing, as she cried. "Yes! Of course, I will!"

Dai got to his feet and pulled her into a searing kiss, quickly deepening it and invading her mouth with his covetous tongue. For a while they made out and Dai began to unbutton her shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, stop." Reka grasped his hands in protest, breaking the kiss.

"Why?" Dai looked at her hurtfully. "What's the problem?"

"Let's wait, okay?" She smiled, through watery eyes. "Until we're married."

"Come on Reka, it's bound to happen anyway, so why not just-"

"Babe, please." The red-haired girl entreated, frowning a tad. "Don't spoil this moment for me."

"Sorry." He mumbled bashfully, face downcast. "I'm really sorry."

"Forget about it." She tucked her index finger beneath his chin, getting him to face her, as she locked her lips with his, yet again.

The following Monday at school, Reka and Bra ate lunch together in the cafeteria, the blue-haired girl palavering about some amazing new accessories designed by her favourite fashion line. The redhead scarcely heard her, however, instead contemplating just how she would break the wondrous revelation to her best friend, not to mention Vegeta and all the others. They weren't exactly on the best terms with Dai, but surely they'd be happy for her, wouldn't they?

XXXX

To say that the news left him devastated and heartbroken, was an understatement. The girl of his dreams was lost to him forever. Junior could not even bear to look at her now or ever. He couldn't believe that someone as flawless as her was willingly going to hand herself over to that inferior, abrasive, pretentious little weasel. It drastically widened the gaping hole in his heart, deluging it with a stinging, salty sensation that hurt and grieved him, on levels he'd never experienced before. At nighttimes, he barely got any sleep, moping as thoughts of Reka's receding role in his life, lingered across his mind. Curse these damned feelings! If only he'd found some way to expunge them, from his system. He'd tried it once before, but it ended in complete failure and now his anguish would never cease to haunt him. Why did the Universe have to be so cruel, as to dangle his dream girl right in front of his face, only to snatch her away, every time he tried making a grab for her? And now, she would belong to another.

Two months later...

"Come on, why do you have to be so stubborn?!" The flashy teen scowled. "You just graduated last week, don't you wanna celebrate?!"

"This isn't what I had in mind!" Reka indignantly replied. "You can't coerce me like this! I thought I've made it clear a million times already!"

"I'm not coercing you, Reka!" Dai protested. "I'm just saying that it's been nearly three years. Why do you still have to be like this?!"

"Why do you?!" She shot back. "Why can't you just respect my wishes and the fact that I value my maidenhood?! What am I to you, honestly?! Someone you love or someone you wanna defile?"

"Defile? How could you even-"

"You know what?!" She cut him off. "I'm beginning think the only reason you proposed to me, in the first place, was because you wanted to get inside my pants!"

Dai looked at her in shock, deeply hurt that she would make such a bold, nasty and malicious remark.

"Babe, I'm so sorry-" Reka began, but Dai shook his head furiously, immediately gathering up his belongings thereafter and fleeing, in spite of his fiancé's heartfelt apologies and repeated insistence that he stay, so they could hash things out, like proper adults.

'God, I'm such an idiot.' The red-haired girl mentally chided herself. Sometimes, words escaped her mouth of their own accord, without any real thought behind them.

XXXX

"That fucking- ugh, I can't stand her!" The young man cursed. "Get inside her pants? Who the fuck does she think she is?!"

Most girls would jump at the opportunity to lay alongside him, but not that stubborn loudmouth. Fuck it! He didn't want it to come to this, but he was just too angry, right now. His liaisons had become a terrible habit, as of late. He honestly didn't like doing it, but what choice did he have? He was a man. He had needs and she was constantly refusing to satisfy them. Seriously! Three years and they'd barely scratched second base. No guy in their right mind could ever last that long. Grabbing his phone, he grudgingly began dialling.

 _"Hey, hot stuff."_

"You know why I'm calling, Candy." Dai grit his teeth, cutting right to the chase.

 _"Your place in fifteen?"_

"Let's make it happen."

XXXX

Sitting by her lonesome for almost an hour, the redhead finally decided to give her fiancé a call, only he wasn't picking up.

'Who the hell does he think he is, ignoring me?' She peevishly thought to herself, grabbing her car keys and exiting the house. She decided to confront him face-to-face, so the two of them could talk this out, the way they always did. 'Okay, I went a little too far, but he's clearly being a drama queen.' Reka sighed. 'God, if it's this bad now, just how will things be, once we get married?'

Doubts had festered within her, every time they had an argument, which often revolved around the subject of 'sex'. He had to know that she wasn't _that_ type of girl. She had standards and he needed to respect that, or else...

"Or else what?" She soliloquized. "Am I really ready to throw this all away? I mean, sure, we've had our ups and downs, but it's been three years. I love him- don't I?"

The doubts augmented, but she decided to brush them away, as she finally approached Dai's residence. Her brows corrugated, as she saw a metallic pink, two-seater hatchback parked along the kerb. She immediately halted her vehicle, in its tracks.

'No- it can't be.' She gasped, as trepidation began unveiling it's ugly, unwelcome face. 'He- he wouldn't do that! He wouldn't!'

A minute later, however, her heart leapt in her throat as Dai exited the abode, neck and neck, with some blonde-haired hoochie. As she slammed her lips into her fiancé's and waved him goodbye, her fears were confirmed. He'd stabbed her in the back. A loud honk from behind made her jump in her seat and she realized that she was impeding traffic. Pressing her foot down on the accelerator, she drove off, looking directly ahead, as heart-wrenching sorrow plagued her supple figure and doleful tears rolled down her cheeks, one after another.

'It was just a kiss.' She vainly tried to console herself. 'It doesn't necessarily mean, he was having an affair. Maybe-'

No, who was she fooling? It was her unwillingness to lay with him that made him decamp in the first place, so that could only mean one thing. He'd sought that comfort from someone else. The very notion made her cry, even harder. She'd been betrayed by the man she loved. It was all over.

The red-haired beauty barely paid any attention to where she was going, but somehow- somehow she ended up outside of Capsule Corporation. Looking at the large complex for a few moments, the red-haired beauty was vacillating between heading inside, so she could vent her sorrows on Bra or simply returning home. Eventually, she decided that it was better not to bother her best friend, especially this late at night. After all, Bra had repeatedly insisted that Dai was hardly worth the dirt beneath her shoes. Even after learning of their engagement, the blue-haired girl put on a false, congratulatory front, but Reka could tell that deep down, she was severely disappointed. Eventually, the redhead decided to drive back to her residence, in a fit of anguished tears.

XXXX

After yet another restless night, Vegeta decided to lie atop the roof of Capsule Corporation, as he stared at the radiant stars above him, reveling in their warmth and familiarity. Somewhere amidst those glistening constellations, was the rubble that remained of Vegeta-sei, the birth place and kingdom of his forefathers. Sometimes, it still grieved him that the Saiyans lost all the glory and potential that they could've had, as a result of their own wicked deeds. They sold their souls to a cruel despot and it ended up being their own undoing. Often, the lad wondered what it would be like, if his family grew up in a palace, heralded as royalty. He cast such thoughts aside, however. He preferred the quiet life of solitude. Yes, he was still a Prince and a proud one, at that, but if he did hypothetically belong to the royal class in his father's home world, he'd certainly find himself intermingled with unnecessary political, social and economic burdens, which he could do without.

Vegeta's heart froze, thoughts stilling, as he sensed the presence of his dream girl, below his home. What on Earth was she doing here? And why did she seem so- shattered? Her Ki signal felt strangely familiar somehow, the harrowing state of inner turmoil resembling the way he'd felt for nearly three years, ever since learning of Reka's union with that filthy, dirtbag. 'Tch, good. Let her know how it feels.' He told himself, but his words belied his feelings. For some reason, he felt her pain, as though it were his very own. Nothing could sever his attachment towards her, not even the fact that she was promised to another. He was overcome with a the need to just go over and comfort her, in whatever way possible. But- she wasn't his to comfort. While he was in the midst of such divergent thoughts, Reka drove off and on pure instinct, he trailed after her.

'Dammit, what am I doing?!' He berated himself inwardly, yet didn't halt his trek. It was as if he were flying on autopilot.

XXXX

Reka was nearing the front door, to her house, when she suddenly heard the autumnal leaves rustling, on the grassy lawn, behind her. She gasped and whirled around, heart pounding against her chest, only to sigh in relief when she saw her flame-headed friend, wearing his checkered, red and black, pajama bottoms, tawny slippers and a scarlet tank top that hugged his ripped torso.

"Vegeta, you scared the hell out of me!" She scowled, before her expression transformed into one of confusion. "Wait, um- what're you doing here?"

She was donning a hot pink, spaghetti-strapped, chiffon crop top, the U-neck baring a tiny portion of cleavage along with her limber midriff, while a pair of white denim, short-shorts exposed her long, lithe, tantalizing legs. Two, glittering silver flats, completed the set. However, Vegeta didn't pay much heed to her flawless anatomy, instead grimacing as he looked upon her gloomy, lachrymose expression.

"You- you stopped by my house." He mumbled, loud enough for her to hear. "I sensed your Ki signature."

"O-Oh." The red-haired enchantress nodded, in understanding. "S-So you followed me here?" She asked. Why would he do that? It's not like she was angry about it. If anything, she was glad to have some friendly company around, after what happened earlier, but it still made her curious.

Vegeta blushed, turning his face aside.

"I- I just wanted to check in on you."

"Oh." Reka smiled a fraction through her tears, after a brief, wordless lacuna. "Thanks. That's- that's very sweet of you." Somehow, his mere presence alleviated some of the pain. "So what're you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged. "You?"

The lass' lips trembled at his question, her mind suddenly trapped in the scandalous confines of that one, heart-rending image: Dai and that- damned floozy of his!

"You okay?"

Reka's head shot up, as she saw Vegeta approach her.

"What's wrong?" The Prince asked, solicitously.

Blinking a few times, the redhead wiped her tears away, before collapsing against her flame-haired friend's chest, as she bawled her eyes out.

"It's Dai, that bastard!" She sobbed. "I saw him with another girl! They- they were kissing and god knows what else!"

Vegeta's muscled figure froze. His heart-beat skyrocketed, breathing becoming intercepted. By all the gods, he'd never seen her so broken before and it overwhelmed him with a protective, possessive instinct, urging him to hold onto her and instil her with whatever solace and succour he could provide. As disheartened as she was, however, her warm, supple little body felt so good, against his own.

"He doesn't deserve you!" The Prince growled. "He never did!"

"I can't believe he'd betray me like that." She sniffled. "I thought he cared about me. I thought he loved me."

For some reason those words ignited a rancorous rage within the half-breed. He didn't know what possessed him, but several seconds later he shoved his dream girl against the rouge front door, thereafter trapping her hourglass form with his own. Reka's eyes widened, breath caught in her throat, at the abrupt, unexpected maneuver.

"V-Vegeta?" She whispered, not knowing why she felt her stomach knot so tight, at her sudden predicament and position. Gods, his sinewy build was far more compact than Dai's could ever be, but- she already knew that. There was something different about his behaviour now. The Prince shifted his face up, so his lips were a mere half-inch away, from her ear. She could feel his strong breath, fanning her sensitive lobe and canal, swamping her with an almost foreign rush of arousal, unlike any other.

"I would never do that to you." He whispered huskily, the gravely timbre of his sensuous voice sending mind-numbing chills down Reka's spine, as her pupils dilated further, with each ensuing word. "I would be good to you. I would always keep faith. You should've been mine."

The red-haired girl's eyes bugged out at the staggering proclamation, heart thrashing against her chest, like a 50 cal. All of a sudden, realization dawned upon her. She'd worked so hard to try and decipher her childhood friend, to figure out why he'd become such an oddball over recent years, what with the shyness and unwarranted disappearances, not to mention everything else. Yet, the answer lay in front of her, all this time. She'd been so stupid.

Vegeta suddenly pulled away and swivelled right around, shoulders taut. Dammit what the hell was that?! He'd acted on impulse. Oh no. Now she knew the truth! What exactly would this forebode? Surely, she wouldn't want him now. Maybe he'd acted too soon and screwed things up. What if he'd scared her? That would only make things worse.

Reka gaped at the junior Vegeta's stiff back, unsure of how to proceed. After a moment, she shifted forward.

"Vegeta?"

"Sorry." The Prince mumbled. "I should go."

"Wait!" Reka implored, just as he was about to fly off. She darted towards him and forced him to turn around and look at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, teary-eyed. Vegeta froze, at the question.

"I- I-"

"Why?" She whimpered, lips trembling, as she placed her hands on his steely, rugged shoulders, feeling them go lax at her touch.

"I- I tried." He answered, with a dejected sigh.

"You should've tried harder." Reka asserted, before cupping his face in her soft palms and crashing her lips against his, letting the stain of her ex be washed away, as she indulged in the alluring repose and comfort of Vegeta's smooth, balmy protrusions.

Vegeta's eyes shot open, widening like an exploding supernova, his heart cinching up and soaring towards the skies, as he felt those soft, cherry petals pleasure his hankering lips. It didn't take long before he melted against the searing kiss, eyes flickering, as he welcomed the divine sensations that he'd yearned for, all these years. Bolts of lightning ignited his blood cells, the moment his dream girl slipped her tongue inside the covetous caverns of his mouth, taking her sweet time, as she explored each and every flaring crevice. Reka moaned, relishing the perfect, piquant taste of her girlhood friend: unique, luscious and exotic in a manner that words could never hope to describe, without committing the grossest injustice. This one kiss kindled a resonant flame of desire within her, putting to shame all the myriad kisses she'd experienced with Dai. As Junior's tongue danced alongside her own, she could instantly tell that he had little-to-no experience in this field and yet that only strengthened her desire.

Vegeta wrapped his strapping arms around Reka's lissom waist, pulling her flush towards him and loving the feel of her enticing hips, as they ground against his. Daringly, his calloused hands ventured south and began trailing along the outermost parts of her thighs. He sighed and smiled, as he felt her warm skin tingle, upon every inch of his gratifying, leg tour.

"That feels really nice." Reka said, voice sultry and eyes half-lidded.

"Does it?"

"Yes." She breathed and kissed him again.

"What about this?" The Prince mumbled against her lips and now began sliding his right palm and fingers between her legs.

"Oh my God, Vegeta!" She gasped, closing her legs around his invasive hand, as she blushed furiously and shot him a glare. He was going too far now- not that she wasn't enjoying it, to kingdom come!

"You like it." Junior's smile broadened, but he obliged her anyway and removed his hand, instead pressing it to her soft cheek. He kissed her once more, before pressing his nose against the recess of her slender neck, breathing in her sweet, floral scent. Crimson roses. The fragrance was so familiar. He'd been around it for as long as he'd known her and yet, he feared that he'd never get another chance, to drink in it's inebriating, heavenly bliss. He began planting soft, butterfly kisses upon her neck.

"Vegeta." The girl sighed, pressing herself further against him, as her anger waned. A mere touch from him and her senses were instantly bombarded with explosive projectiles, from every direction. Dai never had this effect on her, despite the fact that he was supposed to be the experienced one.

The Prince pulled back and looked her square in the eyes. Her heart soared, as she observed the sparkling radiance, within those deep, refulgent, ebony orbs, conveying a sense of passion and adoration she'd never seen from him before.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, lost in her starry, azure pools. Her cheeks flushed, as if the words had never been spoken to her before. "Reka?"

"Y-Yeah?"

He brought his lips over to her ear, once again.

"You're mine." He proclaimed huskily, leaving her breathless and transfixed. "Forever." Before she could muster a reply, he pulled her into another enchanting kiss. She couldn't help it in the slightest, as a haze of pure white bliss, screened her internal vision, derailing all rational thoughts and leaving her mind, a muddled mess. Reka realized then that he was absolutely right. There was no going back now. She was his and he was hers, forever. Her only regret was that she hadn't seen it sooner. With Vegeta, everything felt so right and so- perfect, especially under the glimmering light of the crescent moon, the nightly stars above shining ever-so-bright, upon witnessing this bizarre, new union.

 _A/N: I truly hope you loved reading this, because I sure enjoyed writing it. Next chapter shall be the last! :)_


	4. Beginning anew

_A/N: Warning, some really zesty lemon in the final instalment, so if you can't handle it, I suggest you don't read the text between the XOXOXOXOs._

Beginning anew:

For over two years, Dai had importuned Reka to lay with him and for that entire period, she'd repeatedly snubbed her once-fiance. And now, completely out of the blue, she found herself naked, inside her white linen bed sheets, legs entangled with her flame-haired lover. It had been an unimaginably enlivening tryst to say the least. All the pain and worry, all the stress and insecurities had momentarily vanished, as the half-Saiyan sensually acquainted himself with her supple, shapely figure. All she could think of now was him and the galvanizing moments they'd shared together, as they reveled deep, in the fiery throes of passion, the scorching, sinful flames of lust, licking their heated skin and moulding them together, into a single, inseparable entity, inside that ravishing melting pot. But moments after Reka had awoken, the heart-wrenching realities of life crashed down on her and she realized the gravity of her actions. She'd broken a sacred vow and cast aside the virtue, she'd cherished so dearly. Her maidenhead was gone and she was no longer innocent, no longer pure. In this day and age, such things held little value, especially amongst the younger generation, but she was starkly different to most others. Reka let out a wistful sigh, vacillating between the joy, pleasure and solace of having Vegeta by her side and the dismay she felt, at having thrown away her prized chastity.

"What is it?" Asked the demi-Saiyan, concernedly peering into her sparkling, sapphire eyes.

"Nothing." She furtively replied, averting her gaze.

Vegeta crinkled his eyes. Had he done something wrong? He'd felt more joyous than ever, as he inserted himself into the sacred chambers of her rubescent womanhood, steadily and sensually sliding back and forth, filling her empty vaults with a stream of liquid, white gold. Instantly, it felt as though their souls had been entwined together, in an infrangible bond. At least, that's how it was for him. Was she regretting her decision, altogether? Maybe, he'd been a little too upfront. Everything just happened so fast. The moment they burst through the front door, instinct took hold. They were feasting upon each other, like ravenous wolves that had been left unfed for days, on end. They were hardly in control of their faculties. One thing led to another and before they knew it, they rapidly began to shed their garments. He'd tossed her onto the bed, leaping upon her petite figure, like a leopard and- the rest was history. Had he been too forceful or harsh? That's the last thing he'd ever wanted to do. A wave of guilt, quickly crept it's way into the young man.

"I- I'm sorry." Vegeta mumbled, ebony eyes cast downwards. Reka turned towards him.

"Hey, look at me." She murmured softly and their eyes promptly locked onto one-another. "You've nothing to be sorry about." She forced a smile upon her bright, bittersweet features.

"I- I didn't hurt you?"

"No, of course not." She shook her head, letting out a tiny titter. "Come here." She pulled his flaming head to her bosom and tenderly stroked the soft, ebony fibres of his cassiterite hair. The half-Saiyan released a solacing sigh against her chest, reveling in the gentle, stimulating sensations of her heart-warming touch. Reka smiled, setting aside all her misgivings, as she ran a hand up and down the tawny contours of his muscled back, loving the way his densely toned features, melted beneath her lithe fingers. "You could never hurt me, Vegeta."

"Hn."

"It's me who ought to apologize." She opined, voice soft, yet solemn, as she firmly pressed him to her soft, cushiony mounds. "I wish that I'd figured you out sooner, but you never made it easy."

"Hn." Vegeta grunted, winding his sinewy arms about her slender waistline, eagerly snuggling her back.

"You never say much, do you?"

"Hn."

"Dolt." Reka chuckled, planting a chaste kiss on his forehead. They lay together for a few blissful minutes, before the red-haired enchantress got up and strolled over to the bathroom, with a broad grin, stretched across her face. "Sheesh, what a mess." She soliloquized, as she looked into the bathroom mirror and took notice of her rumpled appearance. Her hair was a complete mess, mascara was smeared down her face and blush was smudged all over her cheeks. She had to wonder how Vegeta didn't even so much as flinch, seeing her in such a dishevelled state. "I should definitely hit the shower."

The half-Saiyan lay there a few moments, relishing the pleasant aftermath of this torrid union. He couldn't believe how quickly fortune had turned, in his favor. He'd all but given up hope, after his dream-girl had gotten engaged to that useless hunk of refuse, but he should've known better. There's no way the foppish windbag could ever realize Reka's true worth. He often observed how that pretentious son-of-a-bitch, leered other women. How or why Reka fell into the infernal grip of someone so abhorrent, stupefied him to this very moment, but that was all in the past now. Vegeta was plucked out of his thoughts, as he heard the shower running.

Moments later he followed Reka's trail and upon reaching her, he abruptly drew open the translucent, lime-green shower door. Reka shrieked in surprise, but quickly sucked in a breath, mouth agape, as she was greeted with the magnetizing, front-view of Vegeta's unveiled anatomy. Her legs immediately went stiff. Gods, he was the perfect eye-candy: the elevated, glimmering profiles of his compact, mesmerizing pecs and abs, those steely, chiseled arms and the central treasure of it all, which awkwardly drooped, between his taut, muscle-bound boughs. Oh God, she could just swallow him whole. She blushed and shook such sacrilegious thoughts out of her head, before they submerged her. The redhead pirouetted against the wall, covering her nipples with her palms and glaring daggers at the nude half-Saiyan.

"What on Earth are you doing, you pervert?!" She ruddily hissed.

"P-Pervert?" Vegeta stammered, jaw ajar. He then scowled, deeply affronted by the unwelcoming slight. "I'm no pervert!"

"Dammit, get out of here, you idiot!" She yelled. "Let me shower in peace!"

"Fine!" He shot her a glare, before closing the door and storming out, as he mumbled a slew of curses, under his breath. "Blasted woman." It wounded his pride that she would spurn him so callously, after what they'd shared. Wasn't it normal for couples to shower together? Or was she mad at him, for some other reason? Damn females! They were so complicated. One second they were all sunshines and rainbows and the next, hailstorms and lightning bolts. Why couldn't things be simple?!

Soon after Vegeta left, Reka's indignation melted away and she was consumed, with a wave of remorse. Perhaps she shouldn't have dismissed him, in such a crude manner. He'd just been a little too curt for her taste and it startled her. After a moment of deliberation, Reka decided to make amends for the earlier scrimmage and so she headed outside the bathroom, garbing only her powder pink towel. She heard another shower running nearby and giggled, as she envisioned a grouchy Vegeta inside, seething to himself, while endless streams of water cascaded down that robust, raunchy physique of his. He was just too cute. The red-haired girl daringly wended towards the other bathroom and Vegeta jumped up, in surprise, as she pulled open the off-white curtains.

"Wh-what're you doing?!" He gasped, in alarm.

"I just wanted to apologize for before." She smiled and within moments, the wroth vanished from Vegeta's face. "I wasn't trying to be mean or anything. You just surprised me, that's all. I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"You never did this, with the weakling?" He asked, shuddering as he tried to suppress the subsequent mental images that flitted across his mind. He made sure he wasn't facing her, lest he be labelled a "pervert", yet again. He never took too kindly to such unwarranted accusations.

"God no." She shook her head. "You're my first." Vegeta's eyes widened, at the revelation. All this time, he hadn't a clue. "Oh, come on, I'm not some tramp." She scowled, arms akimbo. "I was gonna wait until we got married, but needless to say, that's never gonna happen."

"So he and you never-"

"No!" She vehemently exclaimed. "Never!"

Vegeta's spirits soared to new heights, at the astounding revelation and he couldn't help but smirk conceitedly, as her peered at her, swamped with a flood of renewed, reinvigorated confidence.

"What?" She asked, raising a brow. Out of nowhere, the flame-haired Princeling grabbed her by the waist, prompting an "oomph" from the redhead, as she was lifted up, whirled around and pinned to the wall, Vegeta's hot body, flush against her own. "Vegeta, what're you-"

She gasped deeply, as the half-Saiyan roved his warm lips and tongue, along her slender, neckline, drinking in the fine, soul-stirring sensations of her soft, ivory skin, as his heart raced towards the heavens.

"God, that feels so good." Reka sighed, craning her neck up, in a gesture for him to continue his erotic ministrations. She forgot everything else, as her legs turned to jello and she wrapped them around his waist, just to keep herself stable. Gradually, Vegeta went lower, taking a puckered, rosy nipple into his mouth, whilst tending to it's equally enlivened counterpart, with his callused fingers. The red-haired beauty moaned aloud, as he suckled and pleasured her, but he wasn't done yet, not even close. The Prince went further south, leaving a trail of prolonged, sensuous kisses, along her slim midriff. Down and down he went, till he reached her lower abdomen and that was when an alarm bell rung in Reka's mind.

"Wait Vegeta, what're you doing?!" She yelped in shock, grasping either side of his fiery head.

"Just relax." He calmly replied, planting his lips upon her groin, eliciting a gratifying groan.

"Wait, I don't think I wanna- UH!"

XOXOXOXO

She squealed, as the demi-Saiyan buried his face between her legs, rapaciously feasting upon her moist, flowery lower lips, hungrily drinking in her sweet nectar, savoring each and every drip that earnestly flowed into his avid mouth. Heavens, he never imagined that she'd taste so good. She was utterly delectable! "Oh my God!" Reka cried aloud, tightly clutching a fistful of his ebony hair, as her legs inadvertently began to part. His balmy lips, his dexterous tongue. Gods, it felt- it felt as though she were lost amongst the stars- and she didn't want to be found- ever! Electric shockwaves of desire engulfed her petite frame, as she arched her throbbing centre, against his face. Her resonant screams jumped several octaves higher, when his conjoined index and middle fingers entered her gaping cervix, plunging deep inside the all-to-familiar, rosy repository. "Oh God, yes! Keep going!" His rough digits were swiftly riding her towards the high heavens, while his searing tongue basked in the blooming blossoms of her swelling clit. In her frenzy of unprecedented lust and pleasure, Reka was unable to see the end of the road and as she crashed into the imperceivable wall of climax, she virtually lost all sense of herself, a deluge of her ambrosial juices gushing inside her lover's hankering maw. She didn't even realize that Vegeta's shoulders were the only pillars, keeping her from falling, flat on her face. The red-haired girl panted hard, trapped inside a stupor of pure, unbridled ecstasy, azure eyes clouded with a blinding haze of electrocuted euphoria.

XOXOXOXO

The half-Saiyan got up, whilst keeping a firm hold on her hips, thereby ensuring her stability. As he stood, Reka practically collapsed, in his arms.

"God- you're so- dirty." She drawled, the redolent wisps of her ragged breaths, tickling his toned neck.

Eventually regaining a sound degree of balance and lucidity, Reka pulled back, scowling at her lover, as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You know, I clearly said _no_ , you ass." She pouted. "You're supposed to get a girl's permission, before you do that sort of thing."

"I- but- you enjoyed it- didn't you?" He asked, bewildered and unsure.

"That's not the point!" She groused back, face flushed. "I- you shouldn't- it's just-"

Vegeta perused her closely, as she ineffectually continued to garble.

"You know what, just forget about it." Reka sighed in surrender, thereafter frowning at her ditzy lover. "You made me mess myself, so now, you're gonna clean me up, got it?!"

As soon as the vivifying verdict escaped her cherry lips, the demi-Saiyan went full-phallus, not just at the prospect of feeling her up as he pleased, but the command and vigor that resonated off of her in near-palpable waves. Gods, she was so hot, the way she assumed authority, in spite of all her physical shortcomings.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" She pointed a finger at his face and he instantly backed up, on the other side of the wall. "I know what you're thinking, but don't go getting any wise ideas. Keep in mind that this is supposed to be a punishment. You're not allowed to enjoy it, you understand that, mister?"

Lethal levels of blood rushed south, as Reka continued to assert her dominion, over the incalculably more powerful Vegeta. The Princeling couldn't help it, as his lips slowly quirked upwards.

"Don't you smile at me like that, you smug little-"

That very instant, the red-haired girl was up against the wall, yet again and the half-Saiyan kissed her, within an inch of her life. Cogency, control and coherence took another vacation, as scorching desire overwhelmed her once more. Gods, she was completely helpless. She found that when he was like this, not even a shred of willpower was left, within her muddled mind. This would certainly be a shower worth remembering.

Come sunrise, the duo exited the bathroom, fully clean and clothed, hand-in-hand. Just then, the telephone rang and Reka rushed to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey Reka, sweetie." It was Bulma. 'What a surprise.' The red-haired girl thought, raising a brow. "I'm sorry to be a bother, but I can't find VJ anywhere. I know he goes training sometimes, but he always tells me beforehand. Vegeta says he's suppressed his energy as well, so he can't sense him. Would you happen to know where he is?"

The redhead immediately froze.

"He's with you, isn't he?" Bulma frowned, instantly figuring it out, through Reka's moment of indecision.

"I- uh-"

"You get that boy on the phone right now, young Lady or you're gonna be in a lot of trouble!" The heiress irately demanded.

"Right away, ma'am!" Reka answered frantically and scurried to bring her lover, on the phone. God, Bulma was really scary sometimes.

As a petrified Vegeta Junior prepped himself for the verbal whiplashing he was about to receive from his tempestuous mother, the doorbell rang and Reka bolted towards the entrance, to answer it. She looked through the peephole and standing there was none other than Dai, a neat bouquet of roses, in hand. The redhead clenched her teeth together. The nerve on that traitorous, whore-mongering son-of-a-bitch! How dare he show himself here, after yesternight's betrayal?! Well, now he was about to learn exactly how it felt! Reka opened the door, a bitter scowl on her face.

Dai was taken aback by the look that greeted him. He'd expected Reka to jump back in his arms, like she always did, during the intermittent course of their rocky relationship, so what was different now?

"What the hell do you want?!" She growled, rather crudely. A short pause followed.

"I- uh- I just wanted bury the hatchet, after that little fallout we had, last night." He answered tactfully. "I know you said some pretty mean things, but I shouldn't have reacted, the way I did. It's just that I want you so bad and-"

"You want me?!" Reka spat, indignantly. "Well let me tell you something, asshole! You'll never have me! We're through, for good!"

"Wh-what?" Dai whimpered, astonished at what he was hearing. "I- I don't understand. Wh-What's the p-problem?"

"Why don't you go and visit your whore?!" Reka yelled. "Maybe she can tell you what the fucking problem is!"

"Wh-whore?" The gaudy man gasped. Oh God, had she somehow figured it out?! "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Do you think I'm a fucking idiot?!" She fumed. "I saw you necking that blonde bimbo, you sick fuck!"

"I've got no idea what you're talking about!" He responded, defensively.

"Just tell me something, Dai." She simmered. "This wasn't the first time, was it?! What's the problem?! Couldn't keep it inside your fucking pants?!"

"Oh come on, that is so unfair!" He hissed. "Every man has needs and you weren't satisfying mine! You have only yourself to blame!"

"You're a fucking pig!" She angrily shoved him away. "Get the fuck out of my house, now!"

"You'd better tone it down Reka, I'm warning you." Dai said, voice low and somewhat dangerous.

"You know what?" Reka took off her engagement ring and threw it right at his chest. "Go take that fucking thing and give it to your whore. Consider it a parting gift, from yours truly."

Just as she was about to slam the door in his face, Dai dropped the flowers and held it in place.

"So what?!" He grit his teeth, in barely-repressed ire. "That's it then?! You're just gonna dump me like that?!"

"Yes I am, so go fuck yourself!"

"Two years, Reka!" He seethed. "Two years, we've been together and you're willing to throw all of that away, in a split second?!"

"Don't turn this around on me, you bastard!" She replied, in outrage. "You're the one who was off bedding whores, behind your fiance's back! What's worse, now you're trying to guilt me, for not being some cheap slut, like that blonde bitch of yours! Well, guess what?! It's not gonna work! We're through, end of story!"

"No, I can't accept that!" Dai shook his head stubbornly, before giving her a desolate look of remorse, hoping to inspire some sympathy, from his ex. It didn't work at all. If anything, she found him even more repugnant, if that were possible. "Come on Reka. I made a mistake. Can't you forgive me?"

"You know, I might think about forgiving you, if you get the fuck out here now and never show your face in front of me again!"

XXXX

"VJ, you get your sorry little tail back home right now or I'm gonna send your father up there, you got it?!" Bulma threatened, from the other end of the line.

"Leave me out of this, woman!" Junior heard the voice of his grouchy old man.

"Hey, I could use a little support here, you jerk!" The heiress hissed and soon the odd pair began arguing. It was then that Junior's sharp ears picked up on some of the raised voices, downstairs. It was Reka and- that weakling! What the fuck was he doing here?!

"Listen, I'll call you back soon, mother." The young demi-Saiyan hung up and promptly dashed towards the hotspot, ready to intervene at a moment's notice.

"Reka, please."

"Get out!"

"You heard her, you disgusting little weasel!" The Princeling growled, suddenly materializing beside Reka, much to the shock of the other male.

"Y-You?" Dai stammered in disbelief. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Don't you talk to him like that, ass-wipe!" The redhead snapped.

"Are you fucking him?!" He growled lividly.

POOF!

The moment the question left his lips, Dai was hurled to the ground with a left hook from Vegeta. The demi-Saiyan grabbed him by the shirt, lifting his flaccid form up, to deliver another blow.

"Vegeta, stop!" Reka grabbed him around the waist from behind and reluctantly, he let go of the pitifully weak human. She jeeringly looked her nose down down at Dai's disoriented, supine figure. That blow had really done a number on him, though he was still conscious, for the most part. "Who I choose to be with is none of your fucking business and considering the fact that you two-timed me just yesterday, plus God knows how many other times, you're in no position to talk. As far as I'm concerned, we were over the moment I saw you kissing that little slut of yours, so what I did afterwards, does not in any way, reflect upon my character."

Dai's lips curled up, in a grimace, as anguish and heartbreak pervaded through him.

"How could you?" A film of tears glistened the young man's eyes. "With him, of all people?"

"Vegeta's a far better person than you could ever hope to be." She replied, in disdain. "He never would've done what you did. He's always cared about me, but you- the only one you've ever cared about, was yourself. I can't believe I fell for all your bullshit, for so long. I should've known from the very beginning that you were nothing but a disloyal, self-oriented, narcissistic douchebag."

"I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual, now get up and walk out of here, before I tell Vegeta to throw you out on your fucking face."

"You two deserve each other." He scowled bitterly, before wretchedly hurrying away, back hunched. He couldn't believe what Reka had done! For all her talk about chastity and integrity, she'd given that little freak the one thing she'd denied him, for over two years! The thought absolutely disgusted him! But then, it was largely his own fault. He should've known that she'd eventually find out about his liaisons. Perhaps if he'd stayed loyal and waited a little while longer, Reka would've still been his. As much as he tried to deny it, he was devastated at having lost her. He could barely register his own shock. An onslaught of emotions clashed within him and Dai realized that there would be no going back. He couldn't deny having been jealous of Reka's ceaseless blather about that dirtbag, Vegeta. He was her fiance and yet, her attention was always centred around that inhuman monster! Part of him was convinced that deep down, his ex had always loved Vegeta and the mere thought of it, engendered an ugly sense of abasement and insecurity, within him. Now, his worst fears had been realized and Reka was lost to him, forever. It hurt more than he would've ever imagined.

As Dai vacated the premises, Reka turned towards Vegeta.

"I guess you've gotta head home now, before your mother throws you inside a blender hehe."

"Probably should." The young half-Saiyan shuddered at the prospect of facing the hellish wrath of his volatile mother. Luckily, he wasn't Chi-Chi's son or things would've been even worse.

"Well, call me again soon, okay?" The red-haired girl smiled benignly, girding her arms around Vegeta's neck and pressing her lips to his.

"Hn." Vegeta nodded, kissing her back.

"And hey, thanks for everything." Reka twinkled. "I had a wonderful time and I feel a lot better now."

"Me too." He couldn't keep himself from smiling, just a little.

With a final parting kiss, the Princeling ventured back home, more ecstatic and jubilant than ever, heart soaring. Gods, he felt inebriated around that girl, her rosy scent and soft touch, sending waves of volcanic pleasure, along his bloodstream. Things were better than ever and for the first time in a long time, he looked forward to the future, with Reka in his life. She was his now and no one would ever take her away.

 _A/N: Well, I guess that's the end! Hope you enjoyed the journey, 'cuz I sure did! I was rather proud of the lemon in this chapter, cause lately, I feel I've been lacking in that department hehe. But I felt the ending was a little rushed xD. ^^;_


End file.
